


A Severe Lack Of Subtlety

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By LardenceLover</p><p>They both changed a lot over the summer that bridged fifth and sixth year... Dean got into music, and Seamus got into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Severe Lack Of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Ficlet written for margarita_p. Heavy U2 references within, because that's what she asked for.

They both changed a lot over the summer that bridged fifth and sixth year. Seamus grew over an inch, but that was largely overshadowed by Dean growing almost three and a half inches. Seamus got louder and rowdier, which was only emphasized by the shy quiet that came over Dean sixth year.

Dean got into music, and Seamus got into sex.

"Who's that?" Seamus asked the first day back to Hogwarts, head tilting as he peered around Dean in order to see the poster he was hanging up.

"U2," Dean said simply before muttering a spell to hold the poster in place.

"Ah. They're from home." Seamus sat down on Dean's bed, rumpling the crisp sheets pulled over it and smirking at the picture. "Queer, those two."

Dean scowled at the wrinkles on his freshly made bed. "What? Which two?"

"Bono and the guitarist, whatever his name is," Seamus said as if it was not at all a big deal. This only served to urk Dean more. "Bono and Edge are not queer," he corrected firmly, almost shaply, trying to nudge Seamus off his bed with a shove of his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon. All over each other," Seamus insisted, evading Dean's pushes with an adept ease suggesting that he was quite used to ignoring his mate's less-than-subtle hints to fuck off. "Look. Leaning on each other's foreheads and whatnot." He gestured vaguely at the picture, eyes fixated on the image.

Plopping down next to him, Dean sighed. "They are not queer. _Not_ , okay?" He gave up smoothing the blankets; time to accept that the dorm would never be tidy with Seamus living in it.

"Okay, okay. Awful touchy, though, aren't ye?"

"And what's that to mean?"

"It means," Seamus' eyes flicked to Dean's face, trying to hide a grin that he knew would only irritate him further, "that you sound scared, mate."

Dean's jaw tensed, briefly, and then his eyes shifted away from Seamus' wildly, searching for something reasonable to stare at. Reasonable. Right.

"Okay. Well. _They're_ not queer," Dean finally said stiffly.

Seamus' smile melted to a warm little half-smirk, his voice so uncharacteristically soft that it was both warm and unnerving. "Okay. _They're_ not."

And with that, he slid off the bed, tangling the duvet and knocking one of Dean's pillows to the floor - which, of course, he didn't bother to right.

"But the drummer and bassist are definitely shagging."

Dean tossed the remaining pillow at the back of his head. "Sod _off_!"


End file.
